You Can't Quit
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick comes in and makes a shocking announcement! WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 12 FINALE! Rated T for Language! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank my friend Aries for giving me this idea!

You Can't Quit

Jackie was having a fabulous day. She was in a very cheerful mood, her three year old daughter Jasmine and her nine month old son Houston were happily playing in the living room floor together. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching them when her husband Nick walked in the front door.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

"I quit." He said angrily.

"Quit what?" She asked confused.

"I quit my job." He said.

She laughed, "yeah right." She said.

"I'm not kidding, I'm done." He said, and with that he walked out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Jackie sitting on the couch shocked and bewildered.

After a couple seconds she got up off the couch and followed him upstairs into their bedroom.

"What do you mean you quit? Is everyone ok, what is going on?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine but I don't want to talk about it."

"Nick you can't just come home, announce you quit your job and then not talk about it."

"The hell I can't." he said in a stern voice.

"Nick, please, tell me wh…"

"Leave it alone Jackie." He snapped angrily.

"Fine." Jackie said and then she turned and walked out of the room.

Once she was back downstairs she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number she wanted.

"Hello." A familiar voice said.

"Sara, Nick just came home and said he quit his job and he won't talk to me about it, what the hell is going on?" Jackie asked as her voice started to shake.

"He didn't really tell us anything either, he just said _I'm out_ and then stormed out of the break room. Now what I can tell you is that the case today was very hard on him because Jeff Mckeen is involved."

Jackie gasped "Oh no." she said and then she asked "How is that possible Jeff Mckeen is serving a life sentence."

"He's got people working for him on the outside, people that are in the police department." Sara said with a sigh.

"Oh God, what a mess." Jackie said.

"No kidding." Sara agreed.

"Well I'll try to talk to Nick again."

"Ok, but Jackie I wouldn't worry about it too much, I'm sure he'll come around, he's just upset because he had to come face to face with Mckeen again. I was actually surprised he was able to control himself and not slug that ass hole right in the face."

"Me too." Jackie said and then she added. Thanks Sara, I'll call you later if anything changes."

An hour later Nick had still not come out of their bedroom. After an hour and a half Jackie couldn't take it anymore, she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Do you want to talk now?" she asked gently.

"Not really." He mumbled.

"How about if I call my mom and see if she will watch the kids tonight and we can go out for a nice dinner, it would be nice to have some time alone and it would be easier to discuss things without the kids."

"I guess that would be ok." He agreed.

Four hours later they were seated at a nice Italian restaurant while the kids were at her parent's house.

"Nice place isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

After they had ordered their food Jackie got down to business.

"I called Sara, she told me what was going on." She began, she waited for his reaction, all he did was nod. She then grabbed his hand and said "Honey, I know Warrick's death was very difficult for you, obviously it still bothers you, which is very understandable, but Nicky you can't just walk away from your career. You don't really want to do that, you love your job. Not only that but Warrick wouldn't want you to do that."

"You don't understand Jackie, Mckeen isn't the only reason I decided to quit."

"Then what else is it?" She asked gently as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, I feel like I spend all my time trying to make a positive difference in people's lives. I work so hard trying to do the right thing, and then the people that I am suppose to be able to trust, the people that are suppose to be the good guys turn out to be just as bad or worse then the guys I work so hard to put away. My best friend was killed by someone who was supposedly on our side, that bastard worked with Warrick for years, Rick trusted him, we all did, and looked what happened, and Mckeen isn't the only one, who knows how deep the corruption goes. I can't take it anymore, I'm out." He said.

"Nicky you can't quit." Jackie said.

"Why not?" He demanded with his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Because I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

"That's nice." He said nonchalantly as he picked up his glass of beer and pulled it to his mouth.

Jackie's heart sunk, that wasn't exactly the reaction she had been hoping for.

He was just about ready to take a drink of his beer when he stopped and looked at her quizically.

"Wait what did you just say?" He asked.

"I said I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asked as he broke into a wide smile.

"Yeah." She said, she was never so happy to see his smile.

She smiled happily.

It was now his turn to grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Since when?" he asked.

Jackie looked around the restaurant, there was no one really close to them but she lowered her voice anyway "Since the last time we, well you know." She said with a grin.

He laughed "I get that, what I meant was how long have you known?"

"I found out this morning." She said.

Nick thought for a minute and then he remembered something "Oh, you had a doctor's appointment this morning, but you told me it was just a check-up, you are very sneaky." He said with a smile.

"No, I'm not sneaky, it was suppose to be just a checkup, I made the appointment a while back because I was due for one, getting pregnant just happened to coincide with my appointment. Although I had been suspecting it for a few days, but I thought I would wait and confirm it before I said anything to you, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

He smiled again. "So how have you been feeling? You haven't seemed like you've been sick at all."

"I haven't been sick, I've actually felt really good."

"That's good." He said as a sincere smile crossed his face.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm thrilled, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"That's what I was hoping you would say." She said.

"Listen, what do you say we get our dinner to go? We'll stop at the store on the way home and I'll buy a bottle of champagne, then we'll go home and I'll show you just how thrilled I really am. How does that sound?" He asked in a low romantic voice, full of his sweet southern accent.

"That sounds terrific, except for the fact that I can't drink champagne." She said with a laugh.

"Oh God, right, I'm sorry." He said.

She laughed again. "But the rest of that scenario sounds like a plan to me." She said eagerly.

"Ok." He said with a grin.

That is exactly what they did. A half hour later they had arrived home. Jackie sat down on the couch and Nick sat down next to her.

"I'll be right back." He said with a smile.

He went out into the kitchen, put their food in the fridge untouched, and came back a couple minutes later with two wine glasses full of liquid.

She gave him a surprised look "Honey, I can't drink." She said.

He sat down as close as he could next to her.

"It's orange juice." He whispered and then he began to kiss her neck passionately.

Before long they were up in their bedroom with their clothes scattered on the floor. The two orange juice filled wine glasses sat down on the end table in the living room all but forgotten about.

To Be Continued….

**Note: I know the issue of Nick quitting his job wasn't brought up in the chapter but that will be addressed in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

After they were finished _having fun_ they were cuddling in each other's arms.

"Jacks." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You were right, I love my job. What I told Greg and Sara, and what I told you about wanting to quit, I didn't mean that, I was just upset. I let that bastard get to me, again. I would however like to take a couple weeks off, I want to clear my head, I want to just spend time with you and the kids without having to think about death and corruption. Hopefully by the time I come back to work the investigation involving Mckeen and the department will be over, I honestly don't think I can stand to look at him anymore. Do you think it's a good idea if I take a couple weeks off?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." She said with a smile.

"Good, because I do too." He said with a grin.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what else I think is a good idea?" he asked.

"What?"

"This." He said as pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach.

She let out a small shriek.

"What?" he asked worriedly as he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Honey, you need to shave, you've got a little stubble and it tickles when you kiss me."

"Oh sorry." He said with a laugh.

He wrapped his arm around her.

"So tomorrow when I go to work I'll tell Russell I'm taking a two week vacation."

"Good, that will be nice." Jackie said happily.

"It sure will." He agreed.

"Sweetie, I'm pretty tired, is it alright if we go to sleep now?" She asked.

"Sure. You're pregnant, you're allowed to be tired." He said with a huge smile.

He leaned in and gave her one more kiss before both of them fell asleep.

The End! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
